


I Can't Wait For the Nights With You

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it obvious? We’re sneaking out tonight!” Even from the second story, David could see Cook’s face light up with impish glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait For the Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt of "Sneaking out". It was giving me fits and the amazing whipped it into shape. Any and all remaining mistakes are mine. Title and cut text from The Scorpions song "No One Like You".

David started awake, unsure what had woken him. After a few moments, he allowed his eyes to slip shut again, writing the whole thing off as a dream. Then he heard the scraping sound near his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, offering the window a puzzled glance before moving his gaze to the clock on his nightstand. 2:24 it proclaimed in bright red numbers. David frowned at the time on principle, and pushed the covers off, padding over to the window as the scraping noise came again.

He eyed the window suspiciously before pushing it up and looking down. After a moment, he saw Cook, arm cocked back to throw… something. Was that _a rock_? David grinned at how predictable his boyfriend was. “Was throwing rocks at my window really necessary? I do have a cell phone,” he whisper-shouted down to the other boy.

Cook shrugged dismissively. “Too noisy; it might have woken someone else up which would have spoiled my plans. Besides, you can’t mess with the classics, man. Come on, get dressed and get down here.”

“What? Why?” David blamed his still sleep-fuzzy brain for not being able to catch Cook’s train of thought. Though to be fair, Cook’s train of thought was often five tracks over from everyone else’s but that was beside the point.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re sneaking out tonight!” Even from the second story, David could see Cook’s face light up with impish glee.

David glanced over his shoulder, paranoid someone was going to walk in and ask why he was awake and leaning half out of his bedroom window at two thirty in the morning. “Why?”

Cook lifted his right hand and waved the blanket he was holding. “We’re going stargazing.”

“Do you know how much trouble I could get in if my dad finds out?” David hissed.

“Come on, live a little! I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Get dressed.”

David heaved a theatrical sigh, knowing he’d lost this argument before it had even begun. He could never deny Cook anything, even when he was only five and David had just moved in next door to the older boy. “Give me a minute and I’ll be down. Just… be quiet and don’t wake anyone up!”

David turned away from the window shaking his head at the situations he let Cook pull him into. At least it’s not a school night he comforted himself as he pulled pajama pants over his boxers and tugged on what he hoped was a clean shirt, not bothering to find “real” clothes since it was so late no one was going to be out anyway. 

He grabbed his keys, holding them tightly in his hand to silence them; then he made his way downstairs, not trusting the tree outside his window to help him down. Before heading to the front door, David checked the kitchen to make sure no one was up having a midnight snack. The coast was clear. He was thankful that the dogs were so spoiled they got to sleep in his siblings’ beds. Barking dogs would have been pretty inconvenient right about now.

Once outside with the door locked behind him, he slipped his keys into his pocket and headed over to Cook’s car. David slid in and Cook leaned over to kiss him before shifting the car into gear and easing away from the curb. 

“So why are we sneaking out to go stargazing at two thirty in the morning?” David asked.

Cook glanced at him before looking back at the road. “Because—“

“If you say ‘because you can’t see the stars during the day’ I’m making you turn the car around,” David warned.

Cook chuckled. “Alright, fine. Because every so often you have to do something crazy in order to feel alive. Besides, this’ll give you a chance to show off that knowledge of constellations you keep telling me about.”

“I mentioned it _one time_ ; I don’t ‘keep telling’ you,” David started to protest before he caught the sly grin on Cook’s face. “You are so mean to me. I don’t even know why I’m dating you.”

“My amazing charm and good looks,” Cook answered immediately. “Plus I’m completely head over heels for you. I’m sure that helps.”

David smiled back. “Maybe a little bit. Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see. We’re almost there.” True to his word, Cook turned off the main road minutes later and after a few more turns down side streets, he turned the engine off. “It’s perfect, right?”

David looked up as he opened his car door and had to admit that Cook had a point. They were just far enough out of the city that the sky was clear and the stars were brilliant points in the black of the night. David stared, entranced, until Cook wrapped his arms around him from behind. Startled from his reverie, David finally answered, nodding his head. “Absolutely perfect.”

Between the two of them, they managed to get the blanket spread out across the hood of the car. They then underwent a brief battle of making it stay there while they scrambled on top of it. Once they were finally settled -- Cook flat on the hood with David lying beside him, his head pillowed on Cook’s arm -- David had to admit that this was definitely one of Cook’s better ideas.

“I’m glad you agree,” Cook answered, grinning at David before turning his face back towards the sky. “Now. Care to show off any of those constellations you supposedly know?”

David laughed and raised an arm, tracing the outline of the Big Dipper as Cook told him to stop being such a smart ass since “everyone knows that one”. David pointed out constellations until he ran out of ones that he knew and the pair lapsed into silence, content to lie in each other’s arms and share the quiet.

After a time that felt entirely too short to David, Cook’s phone beeped an alarm and Cook was rousing David back to full awareness. “Come on. We’ve got to get you back before your dad finds out and grounds you forever.”

“Don’t care,” David absolutely did not whine (no matter what Cook said), pushing his face back into the crook of Cook’s neck.

“Yes, you do. Now let’s go,” Cook prompted again. “We’ll come back next weekend, if that makes you feel better.”

David lifted his head to gaze at Cook through sleep-heavy eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Cook swore.

Sighing heavily, David scooted down off the hood of the car and climbed into the front seat, while Cook pulled the blanket down and shoved it into the back. David dozed for most of the ride, only fully waking after Cook had put his car in park once he’d reached their street. “Let’s go, Sleeping Beauty.”

David made a face at Cook as he rounded the car and gave his boyfriend one last sleepy kiss before heading back towards his front door. He slid the key into the lock as quietly as possible and once inside, crept silently back into his room. He glanced at the clock -- which now beamed a cheery _6:52_ at him -- before falling back into bed knowing that his father’s mandatory 8:30 am wake-up call was going to come far too early. The memory of lying on a blanket in the middle of nowhere with Cook watching the stars wouldn’t leave him though and he knew it was worth it.


End file.
